pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG088: The Garden of Eatin'
is the 48th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis The heroes come into the Banana Slakoth Garden, a famous tourist spot. However, they find it empty, save for a Snorlax, who is eating away the bananas. Marcel asks for their help and the heroes accept it. However, when they face Snorlax, it uses Yawn, putting everyone to sleep. To battle against such a foe, the heroes speak with Professor Oak, who shares some tips. Episode Plot The heroes see a sign for the Banana Slakoth Garden, a theme park, named after the bananas the owner grows near the Slakoth. May does not want to go there, wanting an ice cream in next town, so Max and she start arguing. Brock shows her a notebook, stating the zoo is also famous for the ice cream it makes, which makes her very happy and excited to go there. May reads the notebook and plans what to eat there, making Ash wonder how will she eat so much dessert after having lunch. Soon, they arrive to the Banana Slakoth Garden, but gate seems to be locked. However, Ash pushes the gate, while May decides to go in. They see that the trees have no bananas and neither do they see the Slakoth, either. Soon, they feel something huge coming to them, nearly even causing an earthquake, as a crack is made on the ground. A man rushes towards them, saying they need to come with him. They run into the restaurant to safety. The man shows them that a Snorlax was causing trouble. The man complaints Snorlax came one day and ate the bananas. Soon, nothing will be left to feed the Slakoth, for Snorlax wakes up, eats and goes back to sleep and repeats this process. The Slakoth have gone to the most further corner of the garden to protect the remaining bananas. The man introduces himself as Marcel. The ground starts shaking, as Snorlax causes trouble, even if it is asleep. Brock and Ash find the fact unusual that Snorlax is not in the mountains. Marcel recalls some people were working on a building in the mountains, so it must have pushed Snorlax out of its territory. Ash mentions he has a Snorlax at Prof. Oak's lab. Marcel wants their help, so they decide to assist him. Team Rocket spies, seeing the sleeping Snorlax. Meowth thinks their boss would be pleased for getting the Snorlax, as it would cheer him up in the morning. Jessie and James approve and plan on stealing the Snorlax. May thinks they should scare Snorlax, but Brock thinks they have nothing big enough to scare it. Ash thinks they should battle and capture it, but Brock reminds them that Snorlax recovers when it is asleep. On the monitor screens, Max spots Snorlax is awake and is eating the bananas. Snorlax ate the bananas and goes to a different spot. The heroes intercept the Snorlax and Ash challenges it to a battle, although Snorlax ignores them and eats the bananas. Pikachu uses Thunder, but Snorlax is unaffected. Everyone is in shock, making May comment how "this is bananas" which leaves Max, Brock, and Marcel annoyed by her bad pun which Max voices by telling her "May! That was bad!" to which May sheepishly replies that she couldn't resist. Next, Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but amazingly, Snorlax is still unaffected. Snorlax attacks using Yawn, putting Ash and Pikachu to sleep. Max and May rush to wake them up, but they, Brock and Marcel are affected by the attack as well. After the battle, Snorlax goes to sleep as well. Team Rocket arrives in their balloon, equipped with a strong cuff to lift Snorlax in mid-air. Just as they cheer for their success, Jessie and James think of having new uniforms when they get promoted. To their surprise, Team Rocket sees everyone asleep. They go to get Snorlax, but even if it is asleep, Snorlax uses Yawn, putting Team Rocket to sleep. Meowth accidentally pulls the levers, destroying the balloon and causing them to fall down onto a tree. Later on, the heroes talk with to Professor Oak, through a screen. He laughs about the battle, but reveals he has a plan. He calls Snorlax, whom Ash greets, and gives him a PokéBlock. Oak explains the PokéBlock inside expands and will feed Snorlax properly. He will send the recipe, but explains they still need to capture it to get rid of it. Oak says the only way they can defeat it is to have a Pokémon immune to sleep effects battle Snorlax as it's Yawn/Rest combo makes it unbeatable, so Max thinks a Vigoroth should be used. Brock explains upon evolution, Vigoroth gains the Ability Vital Spirit, which makes it immune to sleep effects. They plan to make one of the Slakoth evolve into Vigoroth and battle it against Snorlax. Everyone goes outside, where Marcel yells out one of the Slakoth must be chosen to evolve into Vigoroth so they can battle Snorlax. The heroes tell one of them can preserve the garden and allow it to thrive for everyone. Just as all hope is gone, one Slakoth volunteers, making Marcel cry and hug it. A moment later, Pikachu attacks it with Quick Attack, but fails when Slakoth used Counter. Torkoal uses Flamethrower, but Slakoth evades. Grovyle attacks with Leaf Blade, Slakoth's Scratch negates the attack. Slakoth battles more and when it defeats Ash's Pokémon, it evolves to Vigoroth. Everyone is cheering, but Marcel does not forget what they have to do. They come to Snorlax, who is eating the bananas. Snorlax uses Yawn, but Vigoroth negates the attack. Vigoroth scratches Snorlax, hurting it. Snorlax attacks with Hyper Beam, but misses. It uses Yawn once more, but the attack is negated and Vigoroth scratches Snorlax once more. Snorlax rises up, being mad at how Vigoroth is pushing it away. Vigoroth uses Focus Energy and as Snorlax uses Body Slam, it gets hit by Vigoroth's Focus Punch. Marcel throws the Poké Ball and catches the Snorlax. The Slakoth come to Marcel and Vigoroth, praising their victory. Ash is amazed by the battle, while May notes how brave Vigoroth is. The guests come to the zoo, so everything is back in order. The heroes are glad the park is working, while Marcel has decided to rename the place as Banana Slakoth and Vigoroth garden. May asks for the banana desserts, so Marcel shows a giant cake. May is astounded and goes to eat. Brock wonders what happened to Snorlax, so Marcel shows that some guests sleep with Snorlax in a relaxation room. Brock notes they will wake up refreshed after a sleep, induced by Yawn, while Max is glad Snorlax has a new home, too. Marcel thanks the heroes, who leave the place. Team Rocket dreams how will they look when they give their boss the Snorlax, as they are still sleeping in the trees. Debuts Character Marcel Move Focus Energy Trivia *The episode title is derived from the biblical Garden of Eden. *In this episode, Team Rocket uses a variation of their motto. Mistakes *When Ash explains how to get rid of Snorlax from the garden, May's socks were missing. *Max mentions that Rest can be prevented by Vital Spirit. Vital Spirit does not prevent the opponent from using Rest, but it does prevent the Pokémon which has it from using Rest; it also makes Pokémon immune to Yawn. *Max says that Snorlax is the biggest Pokémon he's ever seen despite the fact he saw a Pokémon bigger than Snorlax in an earlier episode. *When May gets out her Pokédex to look up Snorlax, Ash's hand is shown instead. Gallery May dreams of the ice creams she will eat AG088 2.jpg The heroes find the gate closed AG088 3.jpg A crack, from the earthquakes, is made AG088 4.jpg A Snorlax eats the bananas AG088 5.jpg Meowth imagines Snorlax and the boss together AG088 6.jpg Pikachu uses Iron Tail on Snorlax, but with no effect AG088 7.jpg Snorlax emits Yawn on Ash and Pikachu AG088 8.jpg May and Max try to wake Ash and Pikachu up AG088 9.jpg Snorlax uses Yawn on Team Rocket, too AG088 10.jpg Professor Oak and Snorlax greet Ash AG088 11.jpg Marcel is glad one of his Slakoth responded to his call AG088 12.jpg Slakoth uses Counter AG088 13.jpg Slakoth defeated Ash's Grovyle AG088 14.jpg Vigoroth, having evolved, is ready to face Snorlax AG088 15.jpg Vigoroth scratches Snorlax AG088 16.jpg Snorlax uses Body slam AG088 17.jpg Vigoroth strikes with Focus Punch AG088 18.jpg Marcel caught Snorlax and ends his problems AG088 19.jpg The cake May will eat AG088 20.jpg Snorlax relaxes the customers with its yawning }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yukihiro Shino Category:Episodes directed by Yoshihisa Matsumoto Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors